Sweet, Sweet Torture
by OoHSiLLyME
Summary: Seven years of frustration crept up on her and now she wanted payback. Draco Malfoy tied up and blindfolded in the room of requirement definitely granted some interesting possibilities... MATURE CONTENT DHr
1. Payback's A Bitch

**Sweet, Sweet Torture**

**-**

**Payback's a Bitch**

**by. SmileZ**

**Summary. **Seven years of frustration crept up on her and now she wanted payback. Draco Malfoy tied up and blindfolded in the room of requirements definitely granted some interesting possibilities... DHr

**Author's Note: **LaLa. If you have read this before, than I don't think you need to reread it. All I did was add more to it, change some words, and made it more understandable... but yeah don't let me stop you from rereading it if you want to. Anyways… go for it!

**.:WARNING:. **There will be** MATURE CONTENT **(swearing, some violence, sexual situations and sex itself) in this **_fanfiction_** so if this **OFFENDS** some audiences that don't have _**ANY**_ business looking in the _**MATURE **_section of FF(dot)Net, then **please **save yourself the trouble of flaming me at the end and** LEAVE**. As far as age is concerned, if people are old enough to _**DO**_ the action itself then there should be no qualms about _**reading**_ it.

To People with sticks stuck up their asses and serious cases of constipation:

**Flamers **will be _**thoroughly**_ **ignored** from this** point on**._**Unless **_you're **NOT** anonymous

**Disclaimer: **Characters taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

**()(-)()(-)()**

She lazily watched him as she fiddled with the stolen wand. Her hazy brown orbs trailed along his tied and bound form slumped on the uncomfortable looking chair. He was dressed in deep green pajama bottoms, the robes he had on earlier in the night already discarded; his pale and bare chest was open and on display.

Hermione was definitely enjoying the view.

She always thought that he was a skinny and twiggy bastard, but now she knew better. Her eyes took in the visible bumps of his six-pack, to his broad shoulders, and his lightly curved arms. He was fairly tall, and whatever baby fat he had already turned into muscle, most likely from Quidditch practice.

Nope. His Hogwart's uniform didn't hide a skinny bastard, but a devastatingly sexy motherfucker.

Thank Merlin he would never know she thought that.

Hermione always wondered about this fascination she had for Draco Malfoy, yet she never knew what exactly drew her to him. Even when he was an annoying brat during first year, she was always mesmerized in his presence. Second year was the same; she just couldn't get enough of him. Through insults and curses, she realized it was the aura about him that drew her.

He had the unmistakable bad boy air, image and reputation that a good girl like herself was curious about.

In third year, she realized all this frustration was all on account of an attraction. Being in denial and her lack of venting resulted into that punch in the face. Well, he deserved it anyways. That day she found retribution for the past three years of his insults.

Now, he was going to get a reprisal for these past six years of this stupid attraction she had for him. She'd satiate herself of this ridiculous fixation without jeopardizing her reputation, and he, well he was a guy so there won't be much protestation on his part.

The low grumble emitting from the object of her musings made her lips curve into a mischievous grin. It was time for her fun to begin.

**(-)**

The first thing he noticed as he came to was that whatever the hell he was sitting on was going to chafe his delicate skin. When he tried to move his arms and legs to get into a better position, he found them locked in place. Looking towards his appendages, he finally realized he was seeing black.

For a moment, he panicked and thought he went blind, but the feel of fabric covering his eyes eased that thought and quickly raced to another one. What in the seven layers of hell was he doing tied down and blindfolded?

All he remembered before this predicament was doing his prefect rounds and then WHAM! Everything was blank from then on out. The soft chuckling coming from in front of him caused him to snap his head up. "What the bloody hell is going on!?"

**(-)**

She giggled as he pulled against the ropes. Her laughter seemed to pause his struggles as he glared up at her. At least she thought that he was glaring, but she couldn't tell with the scarf covering his eyes.

She could imagine his silver depths mixing into an arctic blue. Yeah, she wanted his eyes. Whether to lose herself in his gaze, or to scratch and claw it out. Either way would do.

His gruff and angry voice shook her out of her thoughts. She grinned at his potty mouth. Placing his wand on the table next to hers, she hopped down and proceeded forward. Walking towards him, she deliberately made her steps loud. The closer she got, the darker his scowl turned. Stopping a foot away, Hermione took in his tense form and the hostile look etched on his face. "Now, now, don't make me gag that pretty little mouth of yours. Because I do prefer it open, for the moment."

**(-)**

Draco relaxed a bit at the sound of a female voice. It was a girl. His twist of lips turned into a smirk as he leaned back into the chair getting as comfortable as possible. "I know I'm irresistible, but kidnapping me? Honestly, would I have not given you a chance otherwise?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at his cockiness and stepped closer to him. Leaning into his ear, she let her wavy hair touch his cheek. The action made him tense once more. Blowing into his ear, she flicked his lobe with her tongue.

Draco stiffened as he felt soft strands against the side of his face. Her breath tickled along his neck. The not unpleasant tingle he felt intensified as her moist tongue licked his right ear. His breath caught at the unexpected action.

She smirked at his reaction. "No, I don't think you would have."

He got confused at her words. What was she talking about? Her action scrambled most of his thoughts. Thinking back to the moment before, he remembered their bit of conversation. Frowning, Draco wondered why she would think that he wouldn't give her a chance. He was game for any girl, as long as they looked good. "You're not hideously deformed are you?"

All he got for an answer was a feminine laugh. Her warm breath disappeared from his skin making him realize how cool the room really was.

Hermione circled him, giving him a good examination. He's changed over the years. He wasn't as twiggy or short as he was when he was younger. His face was shaped in hard aristocratic angles, and the corded muscles added with his height made him more lean then lanky. Instead of the icky super hard gel combed over his head, he left some of his strands loose to fall into his face. His hair was straighter than hers would ever be, and it looked so soft. Hermione let her fingers glide over his tresses. It's smoothness felt as if it could rival against the silk he wore.

Honestly if he didn't have a dick, she's swear that he was a girl. He had high cheekbones, his hair was soft, even his bloody skin was as soft as a feather! He was more of a girl than she was! She rolled her eyes at that thought.

Draco never knew having someone's hand in his hair could be so sensual. He pushed his head into her hand so her fingers dug deeper. The breath was knocked out of him at the soft sound she gave. He never got that kind of reaction with just a little touch. He felt himself twitch at her responsiveness.

Hermione gripped his head tighter. Her fingers dug into his scalp as she tilted his head upwards. She leaned into him. Her warm breath fanned across his face as she slowly closed the gap between them.

The soft kiss at the corner of his mouth surprised him. There was going to be more than innocent kisses right? The question answered itself as he felt her tongue trail along his upper lip. His heartbeat increased as her teeth grazed his lips. She nibbled on his lower lip and was rewarded with his mouth opening for her. She leaned into him further as her tongue delved into his invitation. She gasped in surprise as his tongue went out and met hers.

She definitely tasted different from any other girls he'd kiss before. Instead of the artificial flavor of lip-gloss, he tasted warmth. She had a spicy after-effect that was reminiscent of cinnamon, and as he delved deeper, he realized that it was entirely her. His tongue tangled with hers wanting to taste more of her flavor, but he was denied as her lips trailed away from his and down his neck.

She licked and nipped her way under his chin. He gulped the spit gathered in his throat and she followed the movement of his Adam's apple with her tongue. Her hands slid down from his hair and moved towards his shoulders. Her nails lightly scratched his skin as she placed open mouth kisses down his collarbone.

She kissed down his chest and paused at his left nipple. She flicked its tip and sucked onto it. Hermione could feel Malfoy's heart pounding against her chin and the soft gasp he gave as air flowed out of his lungs. She smirked as she lightly bit down on the sensitive flesh that caused a low groan out of her ferret.

If he wasn't turned on before, the hardness of him showed that he was now. Draco felt her nails skim their way down his shoulders. He hissed as they raked over his nipples. Her lips had stopped on his heart and he felt the smile they formed. Her next action turned his world.

Hermione gave a slow, soft kiss onto his heart. She felt it's rapid speed on her lips and enjoyed the effect she had on him. If only he knew who was making him feel so good..

His heart seemed to skip a beat making him wonder if that happened because all his blood had flowed down to his groin, but that didn't explain the other ache he felt in his chest. His brain lost the ability to think when her tongue trailed down his toned abs and dipped into his belly button. His vision flashed white before he once again saw the black of his blindfold.

How come he never knew these small actions were so intense? The girls he slept with all did foreplay, but it didn't feel like anything he was experiencing now. His brain once again turned into mush when he felt her kiss down his navel.

Hermione's hand slid between his legs as she opened them up. The silk of his PJs had warmed up with his skin. She enjoyed the flush he had all over his body. Hermione grinned at the thought of his reaction when he'd notice those marks and bruises created by yours truly. He was so going to throw a bitch fit and major concealment spells later on that night.

Kissing down the apex of his waist, Hermione's hands trailed up the inside of his thighs. As her fingers caressed his balls, Draco arched into her bringing her skin into contact with him. His hardness pressed against her neck and cheek. She nuzzled against his side, which earned another groan from above.

Cupping his nuts through the silk, Hermione looked at his covered dick. Her eyes quirked at how big the tent was, but what really amused her was the giant wet spot his silk PJs held.

She licked her lips at how alluring it looked. She wanted to taste oh so badly. Sliding her hand up his shaft, she could feel him pulse against her through the thin cloth.

Draco groaned at her light touch. She gripped him through the silk and he cursed what used to be his favorite PJs. He wanted skin-to-skin contact. Screw that, he wanted to be free from his bindings. Her lips on the crown of his dick made him grow harder than he thought was possible. He tugged at the bindings around his hands, wanting to push her head closer so she could take more of him, but all he could do was arch into her.

Hermione heard his frustrated growl as he struggled with the ropes. She tasted him as her tongue circled around his head. His scent was musky and sweet, but he tasted salty and a bit tangy. She couldn't quite tell through the silk.

Kissing his tip one last time, Hermione returned her hands to her person and stepped away from him. The tortured sound from his lips made up the past years of her frustration. Ah, revenge was sweet. Licking her lips she tasted the residue of his pre-cum and believed it fully.

**(-)**

Draco panted as he tried to catch his breath.

His wrists were hurting where the ropes dug into his skin, his body was sensitive and on high alert, his cock was throbbing for release, and the girl who was suppose to give it stepped away from him.

Talk about pure torture.

Regaining his voice he looked towards the direction he thought she stepped to. His ears picked up a rustling of clothes as she moved about. "What..." The huskiness of his voice surprised him. Clearing his throat he tried again. "What are you doing?"

After hearing something drop to the ground, he looked a little more towards the left. He felt his patience withering away when he didn't get an answer. Opening his mouth to ask again, his question turned into a loud groan as she settled onto his lap. Her firm bottom pressed against his length relieving and doubling his throb all at once.

Her hands went around his neck as she wiggled on top of him. He knew she was doing it on purpose as she glided back and forth on his covered cock. She hugged his body, which brought out an interesting result. The feel of her bare breasts rubbing along his skin and her grinding against his dick was too much. He gave into the pleasure.

Slumping against the wooden chair, he floated down from his cloud. Her soft voice whispering against his ear really, really didn't help any.

"Mmm, that felt delicious... I wonder what it would feel like when you're in me. Does it feel as good for me as it does for you? When you fuck me, will you cum into me. Make me moan and cum with you? Draco?"

No. Her dirty talk wasn't helping at all.

**(-)**

Hermione felt the slick wetness explode against her. She felt him burst into the silk against her folds, but she didn't get the same desirable effect as he did. She was still tense and so utterly hot.

His dick was limp under her after his release. She raised an eyebrow at how fast it was for him. Wasn't he the legendary Slytherin Sex God? Surely he wasn't spent just after one try?

Whispering into his ears, she felt his member perk up against her. Smiling to herself, she kissed his ear and started nibbling on his lobe. If the hardening appendage meant anything, then she knew that her light actions were having the desired effect.

Grabbing his chin she kissed him fully on the mouth, tongue and all. His quick response showed how eager he was to continue their activities. What a typical guy. Lightly moving against him again, she moaned as she brought her hands back into his hair. He lightly bit her tongue making her gasp.

Draco arched into her, rubbing against her pleasure button. Snapping her head upwards for air, she gasped approval. He didn't mind the sudden action as he found solace with her neck. Hermione tilted her neck to the side to give him better access. His lips sucked and glided along her flesh. When he nibbled behind her ear, she shuddered and groaned out his name, grinding against him harder.

"Draco..."

Panting, the slick feel of silk instead of his skin was pissing her off. Tugging her hand out of his hair, she continued their rhythm. She wanted to quickly remove the irritating piece of cloth and being a witch, her wand was the best tool available. Opening her mouth she meant to mumble it, but Draco had trailed down her collarbone and towards her breasts. The feel of his lips sucking on her bud and then suddenly biting down, hard, made her scream.

"AA-ACCIO WAND!"

Her wand flew into her hand while she lived in the intensity of his bite. Gripping the piece of wood tightly, she sucked in gasps of air as Draco continued his ministrations. She never realized he had stopped to begin with.

**(-)**

Draco had been having a hard time. Really. Her continued movement back and forth against his cock was irritating him to no end. He wanted to be the one moving. Moving inside of her.

Tasting her soft skin had been heavenly. He had kissed her everywhere. He wanted to make sure marks would bear her skin. His marks. Nipping down her collarbone he felt her gasp loudly as his dick rubbed against her pleasure pearl.

Going downward, he leaned her as far back as he could with the limitations the ropes gave him. Damn those bloody ropes. If the gods gave him a way out of them he promised he'd never again spread rumors about Potty and Weasel's infatuation for each other.

Kissing down her chest, he cursed the blindfold as well. He wanted to see if her breasts were a rosy pink or if they were a caramel color.

Flicking against her nipple, he felt her grip his hair tighter. He grinned as he bit down.

"ACCIO WAND!"

The loud scream of a spell had been unexpected. Raking his brain out of the hazy fog of desire, he remembered what that meant. It was a summoning spell. She was summoning her wand... which meant. A wand was nearby. Grinning against her perky breasts, Draco kissed them softly. Goodbye ropes, hello sex.

Hermione tried to remember why she called her wand. The flash of white the bite caused made her lose her train of thought. Swimming through her pleasure induced haze; she remembered what she had wanted to do. Get those bloody pants off of him.

Aiming at the silk, she muttered the clothes removal spell. Grinding against him, she felt his hard, warm, cum-soaked dick meet her wet folds. Dropping her wand, she moaned at the wonderful feeling of skin-to-skin contact.

**(-)**

He groaned with her at the sudden feeling of finally pressing his hard dick against her soft folds. There wasn't any friction as both their juices slid together at their continued grinding. But he didn't miss the sound of the wand dropping to the pavement.

The thought did cross his mind to summon his own wand instead, but it dashed away when he felt nimble fingers grip him.

Her small hands found his cock and guided him into her. They both hissed as his head protruded into her opening. He wanted to push into her, fast, rough, over and over again. He wanted to hold her hips as he pounded her into heaven. Quickly mumbling the summoning spell, he gripped the wand as it flew into his hand and groaned as he went deeper into the tightness.

Randomly aiming the wand at the ropes, he thanked the gods as he felt them transfigure into paper. Ripping his hands and legs out of their current weak binding, Draco pushed the blindfold off of him and gazed upon the mystery girl.

Hermione Granger: eyes closed, back arched, biting on her lip, and about to ride him.

Whatever shock he had disappeared as she slammed herself onto him, making him moan her name in pleasure and disbelief.

Granger felt good. She was so freaking tight.

"Granger...?"

**(-)**

She gasped at the feel of him in her. He was huge. His pulsing could be felt all around her tight walls and she loved it. She arched into him, giving him access to her breasts. She groaned as he guided her legs around him.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, she felt him stand and new something was off with the situation. But the feel of him lightly pumping into her as he took some steps felt better than thinking. Her arms tightened around his neck when she felt herself slipping. His hands cupped her ass, gripping it with a bruising squeeze.

Falling onto a feathery and soft surface, her eyes snapped open. Dark chocolate brown met stormy silver ones. She gasped as her brain finally caught up with her head. How the hell... Sensing the doom looming in for her all she could think was "Escape now, think later."

Unlatching her legs around him, she felt him slide out of her and whimpered. She couldn't help the little moan that escaped her throat and decided to ignore it. Blushing furiously under sharp silver eyes, Hermione moved to get up, but arms positioned on both sides of her form trapped her.

His warm breath played along her lips and across her cheek as he leaned into her ear.

"Now my dear bookworm, where do you think you're going?"

Oh. Shit.

As Malfoy has found, Payback was really a bitch, and Hermione just knew she was so going to get hers.

**()(-)()(-)()**

**Author's Corner:** Yay for sick and twisted porn! Lol I know, not the best writing to ever grace a keyboard and definitely out of character will all the horniness, but it's just the beginning, they'll get more IC by second chapter (somewhat, sort of, NO PROMISES!). The first two chapters are basically all about sex, angst and a couple of plotlines, and then we dive straight into the good ole' PLOT pool! Yes, you heard. There's a plot to this! This is no longer a 1shot!

ECHO TO THE FLAMERS: If you're an **anonymous flamer**, you're going straight to the portable toilet with all the other Donald Trump and Simon wannabes.

TO MY BEAUTIFUL, WONDERFUL, AMAZING, MAGNIFICENT, OPEN-MINDED, ERR REALLY_**BEAUTIFUL**_ readers and reviewers: THANK YOU!

PLEASE REVIEW, AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE NEXT INSTALLMENT! (Coming soon I hope)

P.S. I need a beta who'd love to read one of my chapters…. Once in a blue moon. Anyone up to it?


	2. The Gambles of Lust, Dignity, & Orgasms

**Sweet, Sweet Torture**

**-**

**The Gambles of Lust, Dignity, and Orgasms**

**by. SmileZ**

**Summary. **Seven years of frustration crept up on her and now she wanted payback. Draco Malfoy tied up and blindfolded in the room of requirements definitely granted some interesting possibilities... DHr

**Author's Note: **…Hi… Eh. Definitely been a while huh? Lol. Erm. I don't have much to say besides the usual excuses (life, partying, gaming, procrastination, and our favorite, PILES OF WORK). Yep. Well here is chapter TWO! If you didn't look at my revised chapter one and the memos there, then I think you should know that this is no longer a 1shot and will continue on. I don't know how many chapters, and I only have some key points of the plot down, but that's it! No promises, and no expectations m'kay? Okay, well I hope you enjoy! I personally think this was better than my first!

**.:WARNING:. **There will be** MATURE CONTENT **(swearing, some violence, sexual situations and sex itself)in this _**fanfiction, **_as stated in the first chapter. **Don't like**.** Don't read**, so **please** don't waste both of our times on flames. As far as age is concerned, if people are old enough to _**DO**_ the action itself then there should be no qualms about _**reading**_ it.

To people who refuse to listen to the warning from above: **Flamers **will be _**thoroughly**_ **ignored** from this** point on** and (ploink) dropped into the unflushed toilet._**Unless**_you're **NOT** anonymous

**Disclaimer: **Characters taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

**()(-)()(-)()**

It was definitely a shock to find out that Hermione Granger--bushy haired, bucktooth, conservative, prudish, holier-than-thou, never-break-the-rules, a third of the golden trio, the Gryffindor prude--had orchestrated this little midnight tête-à-tête. Of course the shock disappeared to pleasure when the sudden and delicious warmth he felt surrounded his cock.

She was fire, and wetness and a piece of heaven pulsing all around him.

Who would have ever thought that Granger would feel this good?

To think that an hour ago, the thought of seeing Granger naked would have had him limp as a wet washcloth, but actually seeing her back arched, breast jutting invitingly, and face twisted in ecstasy; he found himself so effing turned on.

His hands roamed down her sides, and he was once again lost in wonder at the feel of her soft skin. His fingers found the smooth flesh of her thighs as he lead her legs around him. He locked her ankles over his bum, pushing himself into her deeper than before.

Standing off of the hard wooden chair, Draco felt his legs wobble a bit from sitting in one position for too long. Feeling her slipping from him, he grabbed her ass, (oh shit how did that skirt hide this?) and locked her against him.

Her arms wrapped around his shoulders as her lips and teeth and (oh god) tongue worshipped his neck. Her breath brushed against his ear and he heard the husky whisper of his name (She called me Draco!?), making him groan in response.

Looking around, all he saw was a wooden table piled with black robes and books. Wishing to the god of divine pleasure for all he was worth (which was quad-billions of galleons) to find a bed before he did her against the floor (Malfoys do not rut on floors, now if it was plush carpets…), Draco blinked in surprise as he watched the table turn into a bed with black silk sheets and pillows.

The crappy school of Hogwarts quickly redeemed itself in Draco's opinion if it had rooms like this.

Hurriedly walking over to the bed, Draco groaned with each step he took causing the bump of their pelvis' to shoot spikes of pleasure up his spine.

Falling to his knees onto the downy mattress, Draco groaned as Granger fully slid out of him as her legs unlocked and she fell onto her ass. He watched as her eyes snapped open to reveal wide, shocked, dark brown eyes that stared into his.

He smirked at the fear reflected in them.

He watched as she tried edging away towards the exit and tisked. Sitting on her thighs, his weight stopped her movements.

"Now my dear bookworm, where do you think you're going?"

**(-)**

His silky voice held both threat and promise as he dipped his head towards her neck. His warm breath played along her ear making a delightful shiver trail down her spine. He was on his knees hovering over her while she was between his legs. She cursed herself for being super aware about the inside of his thighs semi-straddling her.

Her hands clenched themselves along the silken sheets. This was definitely a bad situation to be in. Damn it. She had planned this from start to finish.

Knock him out. Tease him. Fuck him. Then she was gone. He was never supposed to know that he got Hermione Granger on his screw list.

She gasped as his lips nibbled along her lobe. His teeth grazed her skin and she frowned at the whimper her throat let out.

Honestly. This was really out of character for her, even if she was a hormone-starved teenager tensed with three years of lust and six years of frustration. "Get off, you son of a bitch."

There, now that was better.

He paused his movements making her body more aware of the slight shaking his form took. Really, she shouldn't be more turned on at his deep chuckle. Hermione bit her lip to stop a groan as he pressed his form onto hers.

She felt every inch of his body mold against her own and flushed at a certain eight inches of him pressing against her thigh. Was he naturally that big, or was that an engorgement spell?

"Really Granger, your actions from earlier contradict you."

She felt his hand trail down her collarbone. Her eyes snapped towards his fingers when they flicked a bud of one of her breasts.

Well she sure as hell had nothing to say to that.

The spike of pleasure shooting through her body with that single touch made her want to whimper. She would bet her life that the asshole was enjoying this.

Glaring into his eyes, she found she was right.

Amusement, desire, and smugness swirled in his steel depths. Her hands were free right? Maybe she should pick an option from earlier and claw out his eyes.

"Well? Speechless are we? If this was all it took to shut you up in class…"

Oh hell no, the bastard did not just insult her intellectual prowess. Shifting her legs, she rubbed her thigh against his nuts. The sharp intake of his breath brought a grin to her lips.

Oh yeah, Hermione's back in the game.

"Oh unsweet Mal-ferret, I suggest you get off, I'm very flexible and I might accidentally knee you in the family jewels."

Her continued rubbing against his hardness made her grin in female satisfaction as she heard his labored breathing.

She frowned when he leaned forward and fully placed all his weight onto her. There wasn't any room to move her thighs. The damn jerk.

Giving him a dirty look, Hermione's breath caught when she noticed how close he was moving. She pushed her head against the mattress trying to move away from him but his bangs still brushed her forehead. His lips fluttered against hers, but she turned her head to the side putting the pressure of his lips on her cheek instead.

The action didn't discourage him as he started trailing slow, languorous, kisses down her neck. Feeling him lick his way and then bite onto her ear, the tingles down her spine turned into a full-fledged shiver as he whispered to her.

"Let's see how flexible you can be…"

It took a moment for her to realize that it was his belated response to her threat, but who could blame her lack of thought when his teeth were nipping her collarbone, his hand kneading her breast, while the other was trailing ever so slowly down her stomach.

It was all a sensory overload.

Biting her lip to keep from moaning, Hermione's hands clenched themselves into the silk sheets. Her breath hitched when whichever one of his hands (the left one) reached her hipbone and continued down. She felt him graze over her curls and hated the anticipation she was feeling.

His fingers rubbed her nub once before he rested it on her inner thigh. She couldn't hold back the frustrated whine from the back of her throat with his lack of movement down below.

Draco Malfoy wasn't just a bastard, but the evil bastard of Satan. Damn Lucius Malfoy for passing his greedy foulness to his son!

**(-)**

He really couldn't get enough of Hermione Granger. Her skin, taste, and the soft noises she were trying, and failing to suppress were mind blowing. Especially with how responsive she was being towards his little actions.

Looking up, he watched her face as he skimmed along her warm skin. Her eyes were snapped shut and her teeth had sunk itself into her bottom lip to keep her mouth closed; too bad it wasn't effective in keeping her quiet. Pinching her nub, he grinned at the low groan she gave. He knew that she didn't even know she made those thrilling sounds.

Ignoring her slick folds, Draco rested his hand along her thigh. The frustrated whine she gave was utterly satisfying. See how she likes it when he fucks with her without fucking her.

Too bad there wasn't a set of chains around to get back at her...

Looking around, Draco blinked in surprise when the table turned bed started sprouting handcuffs directly above Granger's head. Damn, he'd give half of his inheritance away to replicate this room into his house.

**(-)**

Hermione warily watched him as he paused his delicious movements and was entranced by staring at a spot above her head. She felt him shift forward and her ears picked up the rattling of metal clanging against more metal. Hermione in her brilliance put two and two together and quickly caught on.

She absolutely refused to be tied down like he did.

Hermione saw his lips form a ridiculous I-love-myself Slytherin smirk and found herself staring into his eyes again as he once again locked gazes with her. There was an unmistakable twinkle that could have rivaled that of Dumbledore's, but his had the malicious power hungry intent reflecting in his gray depths.

She did what any other brilliant sixteen year-old (seventeen in a few months) witch about to be cuffed up would do; she returned the smile.

**(-)**

Draco's eyebrows raised upwards in confusion as his smirk slipped off his face. What the hell was she smiling about? No, what the hell was a bloody Gryffindor doing smirking like a Slytherin?

Draco's bewilderment doubled when he felt fingers trail lightly over his neck and up towards his jaw. A hand firmly gripped his chin and steadily pulled his face closer to hers.

Was she really touching him of her own free will? That was hard to believe. A minute ago she was dying to get away. Then again, maybe it wasn't as hard to imagine because ten minutes ago she had been giving him a semi-blowjob. Even as her lips met his in an amazingly gentle kiss, Draco still couldn't believe that she wasn't resisting him.

And he shouldn't have.

Bugger it all.

Just as he was about to respond, he found himself lying on his back, hands being cuffed, and a grinning Gryffindor lioness hovering over him.

Her dark brown orbs were so brown that they were almost black as she gazed at him like a predator would. When the lion saw the snake indeed.

And damn him if he didn't respond to her aggressiveness.

**(-)**

Yes, she was the most brilliant witch of the century. Okay, Malfoy was affecting her too much if she was developing that kind of ego. The thought didn't wipe the bright smile off of her face though.

She, Hermione Granger, had bested one Draco Malfoy, self and female population of Hogwarts proclaimed Slytherin Sex God. And by the feel of him poking her stomach, he rather liked it.

Who ever thought that Draco Malfoy got off on being overpowered?

According to gossip queen Lavender Brown though, Malfoy loved to be the one in control, so either someone was spreading false rumors or he just liked it when _she_ was in control.

Or he was just easily aroused; which is supposed to be untrue if she considered what gossip princess Pavarti Patil had annoyingly imparted one ruined study session later. Rumor has it that Malfoy actually had standards and practiced self-control so that he lived up to his family's name. (This coming to light after the appearance of Lucius Malfoy barging into Potions Analysis Three one quiet Wednesday morning).

So it comes back to him just _really_ liking what _she _was doing.

And for some reason that made her smile more sincerely.

Leaning her weight to one elbow, Hermione gazed into his molten steel eyes and wanted to wipe that (totally fake) scowl off his face. He so liked being chained up by her and she was going to prove it to him.

**(-)**

Unlike before where he was confused and doubtful about her kiss, this time around as he felt her breath graze against his lips he participated whole-heartedly from the get-go. As his mouth opened and his tongue lazily trailed out to meet hers, he was thoroughly surprised when instead of a battle of dominance, she had sucked his wet appendage into her mouth and was nibbling it like it was… another part of him he wished she was nibbling. A groan rumbled out of the back of his throat as that thought and sensation fully hit home.

Bugger. After tonight, he was going to have serious blackmail against the golden trio, or more specifically the lioness kissing the daylights out of him.

Moving his hands to bring her body closer to properly mold against his, Draco unhappily remembered that he was being chained and (wonderfully) tortured as he felt his restrictions pinch into his wrists.

Pulling his tongue back into his mouth, his frown was correctly formed onto his lips as the girl above him began trailing light kisses down his jaw again.

He knew something was seriously wrong when he realized that he missed her taste just right after pulling away from her.

Determined to put things to right (as right as having Hermione Granger teasing him and where he actually, and sort of reluctantly, enjoyed it can get). He did what he always did when faced with dilemmas that involved emotional feelings; he resorted to a shitload of unicorn dung.

"You've been lusting after me for years haven't you Granger?" Yes, he was damn proud that he could string together a complete question with the way her tongue and teeth were teasing his neck.

He felt his frustration mount when all he received was a "Mmm hmmm." That response sounded too close to a moan to meddle with his plight towards freedom. He needed to get away from her before he experienced more non-Malfoy emotions, but whatever Slytherin (and cowardly) plan he had up his sleeve vanished when the Gryffindor suddenly pushed away from him and stared him straight in the eyes.

He watched as her eyes flickered and searched for something in his gaze and was shocked and unprepared for fingers to abruptly squeeze one of the hardest erections of his life. The choked sound that came out of his lips was (thankfully) blocked out by the sudden scraping of the chains that came about when his arms had jerked in reaction to her touch.

It was his turn for his fingers to dig into the sheets as he watched Hermione guide herself onto his perfectly erect staff. He bit back a strangled moan and listened to her pleasured sigh as she slowly sheathed him.

They listened to each other's labored breathing and short pants for a moment, needing a minute to get used to the intensity and feel of the other. Draco watched her eyes shut tightly and felt her palms weighted against his chest, ankles digging into his calves. He joined her in closing his eyes in bliss as she clenched herself around him.

It felt too bloody good.

Draco Malfoy rarely needed anything, but at that moment, he needed her to _move._

**(-)**

Hermione never knew she could feel so _full_. None of her few and past lovers have ever been able to invoke this feeling in her. Sure she's felt the passion and pleasure of sexual activities, but this was so different. She experimentally flexed her muscles to see if she really was one hundred percent filled up with Malfoy.

She gasped at the tightening in her abdomen tripled. The tingle quickly turned into a heightening itch and got worse as Malfoy arched against her.

His gruff voice was foreign to her as it broke the silence of the room. "Damn it Granger, move already."

Hermione quirked her eyebrows in disbelief. Was Malfoy begging?

Oh, she was definitely going to have fun with this.

**(-----()-----)**

It had been one fucked up morning.

After waking up in an empty corridor of the Hufflepuff wing, his head had been aching, wrists bruised up, had a raging hard on (that after two attempts of wanking off it still wouldn't go down), and an insatiable craving for cinnamon, Draco felt like resigning his prefect badge.

Who in bloody hell has ever ended up in this type of condition doing prefect rounds?

Grumpily walking towards the Great Hall, Draco's headache got even worse as the annoying chattering echoing off the walls reached his ears.

Rowdy ass Gryffindors.

Stopping in the doorway, the Slytherin prefect tried to shake off the dizziness that came with the head pain. The suppressing effects of the pain cure potion from earlier had already disappeared. Grabbing onto a side of the entrance to steady himself, he felt someone brush by him.

Despite the relaxo spell he placed on it earlier, his dick sprung up to attention as the apple fragrance reached his nostrils.

His eyes shut tight as a memory overtook his mind.

Panting loudly, he tried to move into her as she gradually came back down from her cloud. After she reached her peak, she had collapsed onto him. Her breath played against his shoulder as her hair tickled his nose and chin. She molded against him and felt her erratic heartbeat thump against his. He knew she was happily satisfied as the pleasured sigh left her lips and warmed his shoulder. The relaxed softness in her form contrasted clearly against his hardened and tensed one. Draco shifted his hips forward hoping to find the same release she did, but found none as his bindings restricted him from taking any positive actions. 

_Groaning in agony, Draco buried his face into the bushy nest hoping it would muffle the pitiful sound. All that did was intensify the fruity scent wafting into his nose. Curiosity took over as he tried to define the unique scent. Sniffing deeply, he made out an apple aroma with hints of peaches. It pleased his sense of smell but his body and mind absolutely hated it as it heightened his arousal and need for her._

Breathing harshly, Draco snapped his eyes open as the memory passed by. Where the hell did that come from? The headache completely vanished and his vision cleared. Glancing up, he searched for the one that had previously passed by, but didn't find anyone walking or standing. Straightening up, he scowled as he realized at how weak he had been to lean up against a bloody doorway.

The scowl turned darker as he felt the deep-rooted pressure of his erection come to attention. Quickly glancing around, Draco inconspicuously rearranged his robes to hide the prominent bulge in his pants. Smirking slightly at a few of his ogling fangirls, he quickly turned around and headed back to his dormitory.

A relaxo spell wasn't going to work on this one.

He needed a calming drought as well.

But he'd try wanking off first.

**()(-)()(-)()**

**Author's Corner**: Haha. So yeah, Hott? Better? No good? Should I stop? Don't get me wrong. Constructive criticism is totally appreciated, but just downright rude and insulting and "you suck" comments just aren't welcome (mainly by the anonymous, now if you're signed on…). Ah well. No clue when my next update will be. I'm hoping it will come out before summer break starts. Hmm… So yeah. Thank you to those that reviewed my story! I'll try to respond to all of you before my Speech Assignment is due. Lol. Later!

By the way…

Did you know…

That…

**I heart reviewers.**

**And Toby Hemingway** (Ohhhh when he played Reid from The Covenant © I had a heart attack. His blonde hair, totally chiseled body from the locker-room scene and sexy voice… DROOL)

No offense to Tom Felton but, Toby Hemingway aka Reid is just MY vision of who DRACO is. Snarkish, conceited and arrogant to boot too! Lol.

But guess what.

**I heart reviewers more!**


End file.
